


What Happens in the Library

by hyucklaugh



Series: Jinhongseok in the magic world [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, HarryPotter!AU, I'm suck at making titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: Library is a place to study.Right?Right.





	What Happens in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Dee, this is dedicated for you! For your love of Jinhongseok, Harry Potter and books. I'll try to make a longer one next time lol

“Hyuuung I’m bored. Let’s cuddle!”

Jinho sighed. Oh why did he had to have such a clingy boyfriend like this.

Not that he mind though, but still.

“We’re in library Seok, cuddling is not allowed,” Jinho answered casually without taking his eyes off of the texts from _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ book in front of him.

Hongseok pouted at his boyfriend. “But that didn’t stop you from kissing me before,”

Jinho’s ears burn at this. “You’re the one who kissed me first!” he said a little bit too loudly. Luckily there’s only a few people around. But fourth year girl from Ravenclaw in the corner did look at them funnily. Jinho glared at Hongseok and quickly ducked his head back to the textbook.

Hongseok just grins at his boyfriend’s cute antics. He loves seeing his boyfriend being all worked up and red in the face like this.

He reached for Jinho’s face, and fix his askew glasses. This made Jinho flinch a little bit and looked up at him.

“You’re cute,” Hongseok said while shooting heart eyes and a gentle smile on his lips.

Jinho just got redder if that’s even possible. He stood up immediately and muttered about going to look for another book and hurriedly walks to the direction of herbology section. He almost stumble in his hurry but luckily he caught his footing before he could embarrass himself further by kissing the floor. Ew, no thank you. He heard Hongseok’s light chuckle before rounding off the corner.

Damn that brat and his tendency to flirt all the time.

They’ve been together for almost two years but Hongseok still made his heart beating so fast like this. He wondered if he also has the same effect to the Quidditch captain.

He didn’t get to ponder about this further after spotted the blue-greenish cover of _Winogrand’s Wondrous Water Plants_ book he’s looking for.

“Gosh why did they have to put the book in the top row?” he grumbled under his breath while trying to reach for the book on his tippy toes. At times like this does Jinho really feel the downside of being mini sized.

He tried to lift himself higher before a tanned hand suddenly come from behind him to help reach for the book, along with a warm and hard body that flushed close to his back.

“You should’ve just ask me to get it for you hyung,” said a voice behind him.

Jinho just let his hand falls and turned back to face the source of the voice.

“I didn’t know that the book would be in the top shelf,” he pouted. At this distance, he needs to craned up his neck a little bit more to look at Hongseok’s face. His boyfriend just smiled down at him.

“Yes, but that’s an advantage for me, so I will have an excuse to corner you like this,” he said while blinking his eyes a few times to feign innocence at the shorter boy.

Jinho would’ve snorted at this if his heart didn’t just run a mile an hour in his chest. So he sorted to the next best thing: glared at Hongseok while crossing his arms.

“I’m not short! The shelf is just too high for my size thank you very much,” he said while lifting his chin a little, to try to make himself looked taller, which didn’t help it seemed.

Hongseok laughed fondly at him. “Yes, okay, but you can also use your wand to get the book, right?” while smiled playfully at him.

Jinho just opens and then closes his mouth. Right, he’s a wizard. How could he forget that. He feels like a fool now.

“You’re cute,” Hongseok said, again, for the nth time that day while running his hand on the shorter boy’s blonde hair softly. He’s so _so_ whipped for this small boy. God please save him and his heart from the cute creature in front of him.

Jinho just flushed at this. He’s sure the taller boy can feel the heat on his face too. But it seemed like he’s not the only one who’s nervous here. He can feel the way the other’s heart beats so fast from this close distance.

Hongseok cupped his left check and kissed him softly on the lips. They just kiss, until they’re running out of breath.

It’s the kind of kiss that left a tingling sensation and made them feeling all warm and giddy.

The kinds that they share in the quietness of the library or sometimes in the warmth of Ravenclaw common room.

So maybe library is not just a place to study right?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg what did I write i finished this in less than an hour please forgive me for any typo and grammar mistakes. But hope you like it! Comments and critics are welcome~ 
> 
> Oh and blonde Jinho with glasses is inspired from 170915 Music Bank, who agrees that he looked so fine in glasses?


End file.
